I feel Unpretty
by EternityAnd1
Summary: What would you do if you were tied to someone for the rest of your existence. Someone who owned you, body and soul. A person who you hadn't even met. I, Isabella Swan, am mated to a vampire. He's looking for me; and I fear the day he wins this spiteful game of cat and mouse... Darkward; BellaxEdward mate fic.
1. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter One: The calm before the storm

"Are you excited?" Alice giggled for the fourth time that day. I rolled my eyes at her, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "If I say yes will you stop?" I raised my eyebrows at her, grinning. This time she was the one to roll her eyes. "Well, Bella." She began, swinging around in her chair to face me. "It's not every day you turn seventeen!" She spoke through a toothy grin. True; it was my seventeenth tomorrow. But I swear she was more excited about it then I was. "And I already have an amazing gift for you!" Alice sang-spoke, her icy blues dancing with excitement. "And will I also be defining it as amazing?" I half-joked. Alice just giggled, running a hand through her ebony locks. "I can feel it, Bella. Tomorrow will be spectacular." Her orbs widened and a grin broke out across her face. "Well, then I will take your word for it." I smirked, just as the bell signaling the end of school rang.

I scooped my English books up into my arms, following a giddy Alice out of the classroom. "Wanna' go to the mall?" I asked Alice once we were walking at the same pace. "I can't." She sighed out. "I have to work on your spectacular birthday present." She smirked, nudging me slightly with her hip. I giggled with her this time as we rounded the corner to an emptied hallway… or so we thought. "Wait." I whispered as my arm shot out to pull her back. "Look." I gestured with my head towards the middle of the hallway.

Jessica Stanley, a girl in my biology class, was standing in the middle of the empty corridor. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks wet. "Who is… that?" Alice asked hesitantly; standing next to Jessica, one hand on her shoulder, was a man neither one of us had seen before. He was tall and broody, and held a sense of authority. His skin was so pale it looked as though he was sick. His black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, falling to the middle of his back. "Maybe he's Jessica's uncle?" I asked. Jessica and I had never been friends, but at this point I worried for her. Alice shook her head next to me. "Her parents are only children." My breath caught in my throat as this mysterious stranger suddenly glanced up at us. I heard Alice gasp beside me, her hand clenching around my forearm. His eyes were red. Blood red. And they were staring right through me. As though he knew something about me that I didn't.

"Come on." I said quietly. I tugged Alice away from the two figures before us, going back the way we came. We walked in eerily silence for several moments. "That was… weird." Alice broke the spell of silence as we strode down the hallway. I nodded in agreement. I couldn't speak. I felt Alice's tiny fingers suddenly grip onto my jacket, pulling me to a stop. I peered down at my best friend. She looked livid. "He was looking at you, Bella." I bit my lip as worry clouded my thoughts. "And… I got this feeling. That he has something to do with you." I watched as her blues flickered with uneasiness.

I shook my head in denial. "Let's just forget it, ok?" My voice was an octave higher then I intended; A dead giveaway that I was scared. Alice nodded her agreement. "Right, it's in the past. After all; Tomorrow is your sexy-seventeenth!" She smirked, looking more at ease. I nodded in agreement and smiled comfortingly. "Oh Bella." Alice chuckled, linking her arm with mine and pulling me towards the exit. "Tomorrow will be amazing. I can vouch for that." She said confidently. I laughed with her as we walked out the double doors of Forks High. Alice pulled her arm from mine, walking towards her 1980's yellow Porsche. "Have fun with your few remaining hours as a sixteen year old!" She called out, sliding into the front seat of her car. I smiled a toothy grin, waving back as her car peeled out of the car park.

I unlocked the doors to my Volvo, about to get in when I felt it. Tingles of uneasiness erupt over the back of my neck. Someone was watching me. I slowly craned my head to the right, fighting the instinct to run. My eyes narrowed as I saw a silhouette of a person across the street. The usual fog of Forks was thick, but I could just make out the bronze coloured hair. I shrugged it off, hopping into my car and driving towards home.  
Alice was right; tomorrow was going to be amazing. _I seriously hope I didn't just jinx that…_


	2. Birthday to Die For

**I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward would be a lot Darker…**

* * *

Chapter Two: Birthday to Die For.

I could feel the excitement before I even woke. It was coursing through my veins. I pushed back my comforter, leaping from my bed and onto the wooden floors of my bedroom. _I'm seventeen._ I couldn't help the grin that overtook my face, and the girlish squeal that erupted from my toothy grin as I raced downstairs. As my foot reached the last step of the staircase, I heard the faint hum of the Television. Of course Charlie would be watching his sport shows on the morning of my birthday…. "Dad?" I called out. I made my way into the lounge, biting my lip to keep from giggling.

"Hi, dad!" I spoke cheerily upon entering the lounge. My face fell at what I saw before me; Charlie was pacing back and forwards speaking with a low voice into the phone. My eyes flickered towards the television. Instead of a football match, CNN was on. Charlie never watched CNN… "Dad, what's going on…?" I felt my heart beat accelerate as he finally glanced up from the phone. Charlie quickly looked me over, before rushing towards me and pulling me into a bone shattering hug. "Dad, what's wrong?" I gritted out as he crushed me to his chest. Charlie hastily released his hold on me, bringing the phone back up to his ear. "She's here with me now…. Well what the hell am I supposed to do... Fine, call me back." He hung up and threw the phone onto his recliner. "Is something wrong?" Was there an earthquake? Was it Armageddon? "Bella, we need to talk." Charlie rubbed his hand over his face, making visible to me the deep bags underneath his eyes. He gently grasped my hands, pulling me towards the kitchen. I threw a quick glance over my head towards the television. My eyes widened at who was on CNN. _Him!_ The stranger with Jessica! I gaped as Charlie led me to the table.

"Sit down, sweetheart." I did as I was told to, watching Charlie pace back and forwards in our small kitchen. "Spit it out, dad!" I spat. I was shaking from fear. Charlie sat down opposite from me, taking both of my hands in his. "We need to get you out of Forks."

I gaped at my father. Surely he couldn't be serious? "Get me out of Forks?" I asked disbelievingly. Charlie nodded his head sadly. "What the hell is going on?" I all but growled. I watched my father sigh and run his hands through his hair angrily. "Bella, this is going to sound absurd. Believe me, sweetheart. But I cross my heart that I am telling the truth." I nodded for him to continue. "Vampires… are real." I stared at him skeptically, though I'm sure I was gaping. I searched his face for lies; he was telling the truth. I felt a smile tugging at my lips, and I quickly pulled my bottom lip into my teeth to keep from laughing. "Seriously? Vampires?" I giggled; pulling my hands away from Charlie's to cover my uncontrollable fit of laughter. "This is a joke, right? For my seventeenth?" I beamed at my father. I had to admit, Charlie had gone all out this year. "Isabella Swan!" Charlie roared at me, standing up from the cheap wooden chair so that he was towering over me. "I am your father, and-"

Ding Dong.

Charlie froze. Like, literally froze. His finger was still pointing at my accusingly, and his moustache wasn't even twitching. The doorbell rang again; ding dong. I raised my eyebrows at Charlie. "You gonna get that?" I grinned as he suddenly snapped back into existence. He coughed twice and straightened his posture before heading towards the door. "Yes?" I heard his gruff voice from the hallway. I covered my giggles with my right hand. I _still_ couldn't believe he had gone this far for my birthday! I stood from my chair and headed towards the fridge for breakfast. "We're here for the girl."

I froze in my spot. My body went cold and I felt chills erupt down my spine. "Get off my property you leech!" Charlie retaliated. My heart beat increased dramatically as I realized that my father was not lying. "I repeat; we are here for the girl." Came the daunting voice again. I began to slowly move from the kitchen into the hallway, ignoring Charlie's continuous threats. I stopped in my tracks as I realized who was at my door. It was him; the man with Jessica, and the man I saw on this news this morning. His eyes flickered from Charlie to mine, his blood red orbs assessing me. "Aah, Isabella Swan." A toothy grin spread across his face. My blood ran cold.

"Bella, go upstairs." Charlie ordered, though he hadn't turned away from the… vampire. It was only now I realized that there were two… vampires? My eyes shifted from the black haired man to the person standing behind him. I internally gasped. He was tall; very tall. He was lean, but I could notice his defined muscles through his black T-shirt. His skin was pale, but reminded me more of porcelain. He had an impeccable jaw shape; Michelangelo himself may as well have sculptured it. His bronze hair was messy and sexy, and I craved to run my fingers through it. I felt my blood freeze when I looked into his eyes. They were red. Blood red. And they were looking right at me. A smirk broke out across his face; he cocked his head to the side. He looked like a predator… and I was his prey. "Isabella Swan." His velvety voice caressed my name as he spoke. His eyes danced over me as he took in my singlet and boxer clad body. I felt uncomfortable under his penetrating stare. I took a step back. The look in his eyes turned sinister as he took in my retreating form. "Isabella, go upstairs!" Charlie hissed, not once moving. I felt a lump in my throat as this vampire's sinister smirk widened. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans. I took another step back until I felt the staircase banister nudge me in my back. His eyes danced with amusement as he mouthed one word; 'mine.' I whipped around and began to run up the stairs.

I was hyperventilating by the time I reached my room. I shut the door behind me, locking it. I felt tears prickle behind my eyes as a sob choked in my throat. _What the fuck?_ I rubbed the palms of my hands into my eyes. This has to be a dream. This can _not_ be happening! "Isabella." I whipped around as soon as his lips caressed my name. A scream caught in my throat. He was here. In my _room_. A toothy grin stretched over his face, reminding me again that he was a predator. "H-how did you get in?" My voice was hoarse. Did my father know he was here? He chuckled as he began advancing on me. "You should really lock your window, little girl." He taunted. Oh God. I was going to die. I started backing up as he advanced on me. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, his eyes zeroing in on my neck. "Bella?" I heard my dad's muffled voice from the other side of my door. "Dad?" I called out, tears escaping from my eyes. I felt the wooden door hit my back as the vampire advanced on me. His arms shot out on either side of my head, caging me in. I dry sobbed as I felt his icy cool breathe hit my face. "I don't think we've been formally introduced." He teased, one of his hands running lightly up my arm, leaving Goosebumps in its path. He leaned into my ear, nibbling on my lobe. "I'm Edward Cullen."

* * *

**Please Review. I would appreciate it.  
**


	3. Battlescars

**Thank you to all whom reviewed/favourited/followed. I never expect such an overwhelming response!  
I do not own Edward, Bella, or Twilight. If I did I would be filthy rich.**

* * *

Chapter three: Battlescars

I felt as though I was moving underwater. My head was swimming and my breath was caught in my throat. My palms were screaming in pain as I pressed my nails further into my hands. My eyes stayed fixated on his blood red orbs as they took in my look of despair. He cocked an eyebrow.  
"What, no kiss hello?" He smirked, his hand still trailing lightly up and down my arm. He flashed a toothy grin. Suddenly, I was pulled and slammed with an inhuman force into his marble-like chest. Cold arms enveloped me and crushed me to him, cutting off any chance I originally had to struggle. My palms were out flat against his chest, his cold muscles separated by the fabric of his shirt. "Let's go." He pressed his lips to my temple once, before scooping me up into his arms bridal style, my face was pressed into his chest.

Why wasn't I fighting back? The world around me was numb. I could no longer comprehend was Charlie was saying on the other side of the door. I hadn't even noticed _Edward_ walking towards the open window, still pressing me tightly to his chest. I was too shocked to do anything. As we approached the window, Fork's cold temperatures drifted nearer and began biting at my skin. He held me tighter when I involuntarily shivered. I closed my eyes and mentally prepared to be airborne, gripping onto the shirt of Edward. I felt his marble like body vibrate, a growl building up deep in his throat.

My eyes snapped open to see that we were still in my room, except that Edward was looking out my window with a murderous expression. His lip was pulled back into a snarl, revealing his predatory sharp teeth. I winced when his fingers dug into my arms and legs, and I knew that he would leave bruises. I followed his predatory gaze out of my window, a scream catching in my throat.  
Outside my window, on the wet patched grass, was a wolf. A _giant_ wolf; at first glance I assumed it was a bear! It had russet brown fur that was blowing in the wind. It bared its teeth at Edward, rearing back its lips and flashing a deadly set of canines. "I don't think so. She belongs to me." Edward's velvety voice rang out. Does he talk to himself or something? The wolf below growled, a silent reminder. I choked on a breath as I was suddenly propelled forward at an inhuman speed.

Wind rushed at me from all directions, a sob catching in my throat. I pressed myself tighter into Edward's chest as a flash of russet brown came at us. I was thrown from Edward's chest and through the air, and this time I did scream. I landed on dewdrop wet grass at least six meters from my house, a stinging sensation creeping along my right side as I impacted with the grass. I glanced up in time to see two blurs collide, attacking each other ferociously at impossible speeds. The sound of snarls and growls was all that could be heard. I crawled away from the scene, tears forming in my eyes. A scream leapt from my mouth as I felt two rough hands grip my forearms and haul me from the ground. I whipped around to be greeted with a familiar pair of brown eyes- Charlie. "Dad!" I cried, throwing myself at him and coiling my arms around his neck.

"Bella, we have to get you out of here." I kept my arms wrapped tightly around my father's neck as he began hauling me along the grass. My body had gone numb from shock and the cold. I heard the opening of a car door close by, accompanied by low murmurs. "Bella," My dad's gruff voice broke me from my spell. I glanced up at him from under my lashes. "This is Thresh."

Charlie cast a look towards the car; my eyes followed. I was wrong about it being a car; it was a truck. Much similar to an army truck. Sitting in the driver's seat was a boy whom looked at least twenty. He had dark skin, with short black hair. His dark eyes looked hollow, and this boy _no, man_ held a core of determination. "Thresh will be looking after you for now, Bella." I gaped up at my father as he began pushing me towards the passenger side of the vehicle.  
"No! I'm not going!" I spat out, twisting and turning in my father's grip. I felt myself being lifted off the ground by Charlie, who was struggling to keep hold of me and open the door at the same time. Tears were escaping my eyes by the time Charlie had succeeded in opening the door. Charlie hauled me into the truck, the door shutting as soon as I was seated. "Take care of her." Charlie spoke directly to the man sitting to my left. Thresh nodded in reply, his expression rigid. "Will do, sir."

He began to start the truck up as I whipped my head around to the attack on my front lawn. The vampire, Edward, was currently pinning the wolf against a large tree, watching the truck. He looked down right angry; murderous. His eyes were piercing through me, and without even opening his mouth I knew what he was saying; _'mine'_.  
Thresh slammed his foot down on the accelerator. I jotted forward as the truck peeled out from the side of the road, exceeding the road limit dangerously. My eyes stayed trained on Charlie in the review mirror, tears cascading down my cheeks as my house and my father soon disappeared.  
I turned to Thresh beside me. "Where are you taking me? What will happen to Charlie?" I choked out between sobs. His eyes didn't move from the road ahead of him, though his knuckles flexed around the steering wheel. "Don't worry about Charlie, he's safe. It's a good thing that there are shape shifters in Forks." I furrowed my eyebrows as he said this. What the _fuck_ were shape shifters? "As for you, I'm taking you to base." He turned to look at me, and for the first time his face showed emotion. He looked pitiful, and I knew that he felt sorry for me. "We'll set you up with the basics upon arrival." He turned back to look out the window ahead of him.

The truck was quiet, except for the tapping sound of rain pelting the truck's roof. I sat back in my seat exhausted. "Why is he doing this." I didn't want to say Edward's name; I was convinced that saying it would summon _him_ here. Thresh sighed next to me. He didn't answer, though. I knew that it was bad news. I lulled my head to the side, resting it back against the seat as I watched the scenery of Forks flash by. I closed my eyes, trying to succumb to sleep. The only thing was, I didn't want to wake up.

* * *

**Please review/favourite/follow.**

**Yes, Thresh is from The Hunger Games, because I love that book series.  
Feel free to leave questions/queries/comments. xx**


	4. The Promise Lands

**I do not own Twilight.  
**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Promise Land.

I was jolted awake by a sudden jerk. My head was jolted forward as a coffee-induced Thresh slammed his foot onto the brake. He turned to me with a harsh face. "We're here." That was all he said before climbing out of the truck. I followed suit, taking this moment to take in my surroundings. We were at camp, or 'base' as he had said earlier. Our location was in a secluded forest, with tall canopies that blocked out the sun's beams. Moss and fog carpeted the forests floors, and scattered around the location were various tents big enough to accompany at least five adults. In the center of it all was a large gazebo tent, wooden tables with camping stools situated beneath. Sitting at one of the dark oak tables was a group of five people. Their heads were bent and their gazes were focused towards a map in front of them. Other than these 'camp counselors', I couldn't see anybody else. "c'mon." Thresh called me out my musings. He gestured with his head towards the Gazebo, swinging an overstuffed sports bag over his right shoulder.

I felt uncomfortable and awkward as I made my way towards these five strangers. Thresh called out to them, and one by one their heads raised mechanically. Thresh pulled two seats out from a nearby table; one for me and one for him. As soon as he collapsed in the chair, I took this as my invitation to join in their conversation. "Who's this?" Asked somebody with a southern drawl. My head snapped to the blonde male with the voice as Thresh let out a burley laugh beside me. "This is Isabella Swan. Just turned seventeen today." He grimaced before fishing into his pocket and retrieving a packet of Marlboro's and a lighter. Somebody sighed beside me. "Of course. They wait until they're seventeen to strike." He had white blonde hair, and a scowl was accompanying his features. His blue eyes were trained on the pack of cigarettes in Thresh's hand. "Gimmie one of those." He said in a low voice, catching the box of cancer-sticks swiftly as Thresh chucked them. He slid one out of the mud-caked box, my eyes drifting downwards at the map laid out on the table. I assumed it was a map of the area we were in. In was drowned in markings of red and black pen, with writing that was too messy to be readable. I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"Why am I here?" All heads snapped to me as I asked the question, my voice quieter than I had anticipated. Each person at the table exchanged a look. I heard Thresh clear his voice beside me, smoke exhaling from between his teeth. "Isabella, meet our 'camp coordinators'. Jasper, Caius, James, Stefan, Demetri." He gestured to each male sitting at the table, replying with nods of their head and murmured 'Hello's'.  
"To answer your question, you're here so you have a choice." Demetri spat, focusing on the map below and fidgeting with a marker in his hands. He glanced up to look at me. Dark brown eyes penetrating mine.  
"Who was at my house?" I had a million questions. I would be lucky if they answered at least a couple. Each person exchanged a worried look as soon as the question left my lips. "I know about… Vampires." I murmured. I glanced away awkwardly.  
"That _person_ at your house was your mate." Jasper spoke. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Mate? That sounded so animalistic. "That's impossible." I shook my head in denial. Jasper laughed dryly at my ignorance. "Yeah, well so are vampires. And you're mated to one." He spoke with bluntness. I searched his face for lies only to find complete honesty. My mouth went dry as I came to the realization. "Then why today. Why not years ago."  
"They can't claim you until you're of age, which is considered seventeen." Thresh answered for me. He sat up further in his chair, looking more predominant than before. "I think it's best if we start from the beginning." He leaned down to the sports bag. He unzipped it with one hand, searching aimlessly until he retrieved a water bottle. He sat upright again, passing it to me. "It's kind of a long story." I watched as Thresh chucked his cigarette onto the ground.

Thresh sighed deeply, rubbing at his face with an open hand. "Vampires have mates, which I'm pretty sure is obvious by now." He gestured to me. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "We don't know why it is, but we're pretty sure it's the predatory species coming through; their animalistic urges." My eyes widened in shock. "When a child is born, a small sample of their blood is collected and sent away for further research. Doctor's whom work for said vampires will study their blood, searching for traces of a particular DNA particle. This particle is found in the venom of Vampires, and is what creates the mating bond. When this molecule is found within the blood stream, the vampire authorities are contacted." I gaped at him, my hands gripping the plastic water bottle tightly. "Vampire authorities?" I asked wearily.  
"The Volturi." Caius cut in. "The Vampire police. They make, break, and state the rules." He raised an eyebrow at Thresh to continue.  
"Basically, the human blood is compared to the venom of a vampire. They should share the same DNA cells. When you find two compatible samples, boom. You have a human-vampire mating bond." Thresh spoke the last sentence grudgingly, his hands fisted together menacingly. I couldn't help but feel slightly violated. My blood was taken from me, _without my permission_, and researched. I internally shuddered. "Mates can be either male or female, but 89% of the time it's a female human bonded to a male vampire." Thresh stated, his eyes suddenly downcast.

"That isn't even the worst part." This was the first time I had heard Stefan speak. He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes focused on me. "Said mates practically have no lives once they're living with their _mate._" He scoffed. "Vampires are very dominant and possessive. They expect mates whom are submissive. These humans don't even have their own lives anymore." He glanced off towards the forest, an internal storm taking place in his eyes. I decided not to press.  
"What is this place then?" I shuddered as a cool breeze drifted towards us. I was still in only my pajamas. Thresh noticed, pulling a scratchy fleece blanket out from the sports bag. He handed it to me with sincere eyes. I gratefully took the blanket, wrapping it around myself as Thresh continued.  
"This, Isabella, is what we like to call 'The Promise Land'." He gestured around himself over-exaggeratedly. "It is people like us whom protect people like you." James added smugly.  
"We keep records of all human mates, and when they come of age we take them away from a life of turmoil." I glanced around the empty camp.  
"Where is everybody?" I asked quietly. I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth to keep it from quivering.  
Thresh let out a throaty laugh beside me. "Well, considering its two in the morning, I'd say asleep."  
My eyes widened as realization hit me. The canopies of the trees blocked out the sky completely regardless of night or day. The camps only sources of light were portable lamps located on the wooden tables and by the earthy green tents. "You can room with Rosalie, Elena, and Katniss." Thresh rose from his seat. I stood slowly, my limbs crackling as I stretched them out.

Thresh called a goodbye over his shoulder to the camp coordinators who hollered replies of 'good night.' I walked off in the distance of Thresh with the blanket wrapped around me tightly. I cast a glance over my shoulder towards the men I was just talking to. They were all watching me with pitiful expressions which caused my throat to tighten and tears to prickle at my eyes. I sucked in a breath of air as I turned back towards Thresh.  
Seventeen was really not living up to its expectations.

* * *

**I hope that covered the basics of the Human-Vampire mating bond.  
I apologise for possible lacks of EdwardxBella. He will be mentioned, don't worry, but it just didn't fit into this chapter.**

**Please read/review/etc.**


	5. The Blood Letting

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Blood Letting

_I glanced around the large room, fear bubbling in my stomach. I had no memory of actually _coming_ here, but for some reason I couldn't will myself to leave. I was sitting on a mahogany chair, a large dining table situated in front of me, with a deep wooden polish and gold carved into the sides. The room itself was decorated tastefully. Light wood bordered the walls of the room, water coloured paintings of sceneries hanging artistically. The floors were a dark wood which reflected the small amount of light in the room; a flickering flame blazing in the pit of a large fireplace at the end of the dining room. I fisted the material of the dress I was wearing –_wait, dress_? My eyes snapped down in disbelief at the attire I was in. It was a large corseted dress, much similar to one of the nineteenth century, with a deep red bust that flowed into a full skirt. My eyebrows furrowed. I didn't recall getting changed… _

_The sound of distant footsteps awoke me from my spell. I watched dazed as the silhouette of a man strode into the room, shadowed by the low light. My eyes widened as he took a long stride forward, the light flickering off his bronze hair so that it resembled fire. My mouth went dry. My palms felt clammy. He cocked his head to the side, observing my petrified state. "It's not very lady like to stare, Isabella." His smooth voice teased. My mouth snapped shut. I couldn't help but notice that he was also dressed in period clothing. He wore a black coat with dark ebony slacks, and I could see the blood red waistcoat peeking out underneath the buttoned jacket. He chuckled darkly as he took slow and antagonizing walks towards the other end of the table. He faced me and smirked wickedly as he sat down in the seat facing mine._

_I hadn't blinked since he had walked into the room, fear eating me from the inside out. Amusement flickered in his red orbs as he noticed my distress.  
"Why am I here?" I asked, my voice quivering in fear. A grin stretched across his face at my bluntness.  
"Until you decide to return to me, this is the only available way we can see each other." He laced his fingers under his chin, his elbows resting on the table as he stared me down with a predatory gaze.  
"So this is a dream?" Relief flooded through me. Anger danced in his eyes, though as soon as it was there it was gone.  
"For now." I had nothing more to say._

_I glanced down at my lap just as I heard footsteps approaching us from the hallway Edward had entered. I glanced up as an aging butler elegantly strode into the room, one silver covered platter in each hand. I watched transfixed as the butler placed the first plate in front of Edward on the smooth surface of the table. I could feel Edward's eyes burning a hole in the side of my head, but I refused to look at him. My heart beat increased slightly as the balding man made his way towards my side of the table. He placed the last platter in front of me on the table, and my heart skipped a beat.  
I finally looked at Edward as the Butler swiftly left the room. He was sporting a crooked grin, amusement and anticipation surging beneath his blood reds. He nodded towards the platter in front of me.  
"Dig in."_

_I lifted my hand hesitantly, my instincts telling me to run. I encased my fingers around the cold silver top of the platter. I could see a toothy grin stretching across Edward's face without having to look at him. I sucked in a sharp gasp of air as I lifted the silver platter encasing my assumed meal. _

_I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared at the bowl in front of me. We were having… soup? I began to feel slightly relieved, though fear surged its way through me as soon as the smell hit my nose. It was metallic. With a prominent smell of salt and rust. I stared in horror as I looked at the porcelain bowl in front of me, a thick red substance submerging the base and staining the flower patterned sides. _Blood._ I dropped the platter in shock, an ear piercing bang erupted as it came into contact with the floors. _

"_What's wrong, love?" I felt his ice breath at my ear. My eyes snapped up to his seat across the table, where he had been _previously_ seated. In my peripheral vision I saw his arms snake out across the armrests of the seat. Caging me in. I felt his lips at the back of my neck, curved up in a smirk, a chuckle erupting from his throat. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears from spilling out.  
"You might want to eat up, love." He whispered softy against my goose bump ridden neck. He began trailing soft kisses down my neck, his lips brushing my skin at an antagonizing slow pace. His lips halted as he reached my right shoulder. His lips ghosted over my skin as I felt them stretch in a sinister smirk.  
"Someday, you won't be able to get enough." _

_A shriek bubbled in my throat as I felt a searing pain in my neck. It burned and stung at the same time. I was too encased in fear to move or make a sound. A moan left Edward's throat as his arms snaked around my torso to pull me further towards him. I lifted my hand and brought it up to his cool neck, my fingers ghosting over his flesh until they reached his cheek. I dug my fingers into his skin as I attempted to push him away from me. My nails dig into his flesh as tears leaked from my eyes. My head lulled back from the blood loss and the pain, resting against Edward's chest. His left hand snapped up from around my waist, pressing against my palm on his face. His thumb ran back and forwards along the back of my hand... almost lovingly? _It's not possible for this monster to love._ I gasped for air as I felt him pull his teeth from my neck. His tongue darted out and ran along the base of my neck. Collecting blood that had run from the open wound. He pressed a blood drenched kiss against my shoulder once. Twice. _

_I felt dizzy and weak as I felt him slip away from me. I collapsed back into the chair without his steel like grip supporting my frail body. I drearily peeled back my eye lids. I jumped at how close his face was to mine. He was on one knee next to my chair, blood staining and crusting his expensive looking jacket.  
Smeared around his mouth was my blood, the metallic substance coating his lips and chin. His red eyes looked dominant and fearful. His lips stretched out in one of his trademark smirks as I attempted to edge away from him. He lifted his head so that his lips were ghosting over my forehead. I felt his grin as he pressed them lightly towards my forehead. "Sweet dreams, Isabella."_

My eyes snapped open only to be greeted with the darkness within the tent. I sat up fast, greedily gasping for air. I felt relief wash through me as I realized I was still at the camp. _It was just a dream._ I rubbed at my face with my hands. "Fuck." I whispered into the darkness. I brought my hand up to the right side of my neck. My heart beat accelerated dramatically as I was greeted by a warm and thick substance. I pulled my hand back hesitantly. Silhouetted blue in the night, I could just make out the blood coating my fingertips. A sob choked in my throat. My blood coated fingers lightly traced around my neck. I jumped as I felt the sting of my fingers poking at the loose flesh towards the base of my neck. Tears overflowed from my eyes. The heavy smell of metal and salt was very present in the air. _For in that sleep of death what dreams May come._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review/Favourite/Etc. xx  
Also, in this story if a vampire bites a human they do not necessarily turn into a vampire. That will be explained more within the next couple of chapters.  
The quote is Shakespeare, Hamlet.  
**


	6. Ground Zero

**Don't own Twilight. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Ground Zero

When I awoke that morning, for the second time, it was to the sound of wooden spoons hitting the insides of pots and pans. The tent was dimly illuminated by the early orange-pink sunrise. Begrudgingly, I pushed myself up into a sitting position, my limbs screaming in retaliation from being in the same position for too long. I noticed that the three sleeping bags opposite me were empty, and when I had gone to bed last night there were darkened silhouettes occupying them, shallow breathing and silent hums filling the tent. I crawled towards the opening of the tent, unzipping the large and bulky zip, shielding my eyes as a glare of sunlight poured into my new home.

"Isabella, you're up!" I heard the too-cheerful sound that could only come from Thresh. I guess he was a morning person. I stood up from my crouching position, my limbs crackling as my bare feet came into contact with the autumn leaved ground.

The camp looked much different than it did last night. Each tent was open, and I could see people sitting inside them, occupying themselves with a game of cards or laughing over inside jokes. Stefan and James were standing by one of the cargo trucks. A camper would approach them, and the two councilors would pull back the green vinyl to unveil a cocoa machine. They would pour each person a cup, grins stretched across their faces. My eyes drifted towards the large tent in the middle of the camp grounds that I was in last night. I remembered how Thresh had said that vampire mates were almost always female. At almost every table sat a girl, at least my age, and I assumed there were at least 30 girls. In the far corner table there were three guys, playing a heated game of poker.

I approached the main tent with hesitant steps. My stomach rumbling reminded me how hungry I was.  
"Bella, over here!" My eyes scanned over the crowd as I searched for whoever called my name. They landed on a girl with kind brown eyes and long coffee coloured locks. She was smiling warmly, beckoning me over towards her table. I took a seat at the four-seated table, feeling uncomfortable. "Bella, it's so good to finally meet you!" The brunette girl greeted me. "I'm Elena. This is Katniss"- She gestured to a girl with hard blue eyes and brown hair swept back into a plait- "And Rosalie." She gestured towards the girl sitting on my left, who smiled reassuringly at me. She had stunning blonde hair, with porcelain-like skin and violet-blue eyes. These were the girls who I was sharing a tent with.  
"It's nice to meet you too." I replied somberly. I noticed that Katniss was staring skeptically at my neck, and my hand flew towards the flesh wound as realization struck.  
"What happened, were you mauled by a bear in your sleep?" The girl with the braid raised an eyebrow. Elena nudged her with her elbow. I struggled for words.  
"No… I scratched it in my sleep." I continued with this lie. "I do that when I'm nervous or scared."  
"Don't worry. You're safe here." Rosalie placed her hand reassuringly on my arm.

"Ooh, Breakfast is here!" Elena piped up. Her bambi-like eyes widened as Thresh suddenly appeared at our table, carrying a metallic tray in both hands, placing it down in front of us.  
"Dig in!" And they did.  
Elena, Katniss, and Rosalie each grabbed for a plastic bowl filled with a mushy looking porridge. I hesitantly took the last bowl on the tray. I waited for each girl to attack the silverware. Once there was only one tablespoon left, I took this too. I ate my serving of porridge slowly. It wasn't too bad, but there was a slimy texture to it, that didn't settle well in my mouth. The other three girls at my table were happily digging in. They looked grateful as they scraped at the remaining mush in the bowl, eager for more.

Once we had finished breakfast, Elena and Katniss took off to go report to Caius for something to do. Rosalie was kind enough to show me the ropes, though.  
Every morning at 7:00 we would wake up, and would be served a breakfast of porridge.  
We would report to the heads of camp for our daily duties, which could range from anything like cleaning the dishes, washing clothes, or schooling. We would break for lunch at around 12.00, and get a serving of fruit, bread, and water. At 3:00 we would stop for the day, and have the afternoon off until dinner. Lights out was at 10:00 sharp.  
"Also, we are never allowed to walk off by ourselves." Rosalie explained. "We enforce the buddy system at all times. There are also red roped areas which secure the camps perimeters."  
We were currently in a grassy meadow, with at least six other girls. Each was spread out around the meadow, book and pencil in hand. Stefan was standing a few meters away, his hand white-knuckled as he gripped a gun. He stood tall and intimidating as he watched out over us. This, apparently, was school.  
"It's not much, I know. But it does help you a lot, though." She smiled softly at me.

For the remainder of the day I sat in silence with Rosalie. I was reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, a personal favourite.  
At the end of the day, I slipped away from the golden-trio, intending on taking a nap in my tent.  
I was out by the time my head hit the pillow.

_The grass felt soft beneath my bare feet. It was still wet from dew drops and mist. I stood in the meadow, the one that I had 'school' in, but everything was different. It was quiet, for starters, and it had an eerily scarce feel to it. I was wearing a white-silk nightgown. It was blowing gently in the wind as I stood where I was. Did everyone leave me here? I began to walk in the direction of camp, when a marble-like arm snaked around my waist. I was suddenly pulled back into a body that I knew too well.  
"Hello again, Isabella." Edward whispered into my neck. I whimpered as he took a deep breathe from the base of my neck up towards my cheek. I shuddered when I felt his lips at my ear, curling up into a sinister grin. "Now, now." He teased. "No need to be scared." I began struggling when I felt his other arm brush my hair away from my neck. He pressed his lips against my shoulder, and I could feel his sly grin against my skin.  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you, baby." He murmured against my shoulder. "I just couldn't resist last time." I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. I squeezed my eyes shut as he began trailing his curved lips up against my neck. "I just had to tell you." His grip around my waist tightened until it was almost painful. "That those around you." His lips were at my ear. "Are as good. As. Dead." He whispered the last word menacingly. I felt my blood freeze. My eyes snapped open. I knew that he meant what he said. That everybody at the camp would die if it meant a chance to have me. Thresh's face flashed through my mind. Then Rosalie's'. Then Katniss's. "Don't." His lips curved against my skin once I had spoken. "Don't kill anyone because of me." I whispered. Pleaded. He chucked darkly as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I felt his cool breath fanning the side of my face.  
"Well then." He whispered. "I hope that you weren't too close with your father."_

And that was when I woke up in a cold sweat.

* * *

**Read/Review/Etc.  
Sorry it took so long to update. Have been busy with school.**

**I will be updating more frequently as I am on break for the next two weeks. xx**


	7. Dreams Aren't Made of This

**I don't own Twilight, The Hunger Games, or The Vampire Diaries. I just like manipulating the characters.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Dreams aren't made of this.

I fell back against the scratchy pillow. I was gasping for air and my chest rose and fell with each labored breath.  
"You saw him in your dream, didn't you?"  
I sat up once again, clutching at my chest as Rosalie sat opposite me in the tent. She gave me a weary smile. "It happened to me once I first met my mate." I watched her as she scooted across the tents flooring closer to me, tucking a golden strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes drifted towards the scab patching my right shoulder. "It explains the bite."  
I felt self-conscious underneath her knowing gaze. I hugged my knees towards my chest, willing myself for this to all be over.

"I never did tell you about my mate, did I?" Rosalie broke the silent spell. I shook my head hesitantly. I had assumed that it was something intimate, that you just didn't speak about. She smiled at me once again, but the pain was prominent in her blue orbs.  
"His name is Emmett. I met him in the park on my seventeenth birthday. It was summer, and I wanted to see the sunset. When I was at the park I had assumed I was alone. But I could feel someone watching me, and no matter how many times I checked over my shoulder, nobody was there. As it got darker I felt more scared, and I _knew_ that somebody was behind me. It got late, and I left to go home.

Along the way I felt somebody grab me around the waist, and it was like this person was made of steel…" She paused momentarily, and I could see the tears building up behind her eyes. I reached out and took her hand in mine, offering her support. She smiled at me reassuringly as she brushed a tear away.  
"I screamed, but no one came. He began kissing me neck, and he was making animalistic sounds. I thought he was going to rape me. But I guess the outcome is worse."

She looked down at her lap, her shoulders shaking as quiet sobs erupted from her body. "Rose, you don't have to finish the story." I offered in a quiet voice. She looked up at me, determination vivid in her teary eyes. "No." She shook her head. "I should finish it. You need to know." I furrowed my eyebrows as she continued. "He began dragging me across the park and into the forest, but for some reason I _knew_ he wasn't going to kill me. I mean, every time I cried out he would kiss my neck, and he would start whispering about a new life, and how I was his…" She broke off as her throat tightened and a strangled sob left her throat. She covered her mouth with her palm, shaking her head as though she were convinced it never happened at all. I moved closer to her, wrapping my arms around her frail body, hugging her sympathetically as she finished her story.

"The forest ended, and we came to a deserted rode. He carried me to his car, and he had me seated in the passenger side despite my struggling and pleas. While he was driving he would hold my hand, growling every time I would try to pull away. And then I heard another growl, but it was outside the car. And it crashed into us. I was knocked unconscious, and when I woke up I was here." She smiled bitterly, her hands hugging her torso as she looked up at me. "Bella, he's out there looking for me." She spoke in a whisper, one of her hands grasping onto mine as though I would disappear at any moment. "He's looking for me like Edward is looking for you." I felt a shiver run down my spine as she mentioned the name. "Emmett came to me in my dream for the first time that night I arrived." Her nails began to bite into my skin as her grip tightened. "He told me that my parents were dead. That he would hunt down everybody until he had me again. And then he bit into my wrist. The pain was excruciating… unlike anything I had ever felt. It was so real. And he kept looking at me the whole time, and his eyes looked so dark and evil… And when I woke up my wrist was torn and bloody. And I knew that my parents were dead." She hadn't looked away from me once. Her voice was quiet and ominous.

"Bella, you need to understand." Rosalie was speaking through clenched teeth now, her eyes fogging over with pure hatred and fear. "He will not stop at _anything_ until he finds you. He won't care who it is or what they do." I nodded at her, my throat tightening at her words.  
"What will they do when they find us?" I asked. Rosalie grimaced at my question. Her grip on my hand loosened, leaving crescent shaped marks in its wake. She shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing up and down on her shoulders. "I'm not sure. All I can tell is that it won't be pretty for us."

* * *

It was surprisingly cheerful at dinner. Rosalie, Elena, Katniss and I shared one of the wooden tables, bowls of peas and mashed potato and gravy situated in front of us. I could hear Thresh's deep booming voice as he conversed with some of the campers, rounds of laughing concluding each sentence.  
"So, Bella." Elena said. "How have you been finding camp so far?" She finished. During my time here I had learned that Elena was a relatively happy person, with a naïve optimistic personality. I swallowed my forkful of canned peas, thinking of a way to say 'terrible' without sounding like a bitch.

"Great. I always wanted to go to summer camp as a child." I smiled condescendingly. Katniss sniggered beside me. Elena grinned at my lame attempt of making things seem better than they were. I glanced at Rosalie opposite me, who had not said anything since the bell for dinner rang half an hour ago.  
"I heard from Thresh that they're thinking of relocating camp." Katniss spoke from beside me. This made Rosalie look up from her bowl.  
"Again? That'll be the fourth time in six months." The corners of her mouth tugged downwards.  
"But, Rose, Bella is new here. Camp counselors have to relocate each time we receive a new entrant." Elena concluded. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"We know you've been having the dreams, Bella." Katniss said next to me. My eyes snapped up to Rosalie, whom had an innocent and shocked expression on her face.  
"We've all had them at one stage." Katniss continued. She pulled up the sleeve on her brown turtleneck sweater, stopping just near her elbow. In the center of her lower arm was a crescent shaped bite mark. It was a pale white colour in contrast with her skin. "Camp Councilors think it's safer if we move each time we take somebody new in." She pushed her sleeve back down to her wrist. "Just in case our _mates_" Katniss spat the word "somehow find out where we are from those dreams."

It was quiet at our table after our talk. I glanced up from my half-empty bowl and made eye contact with Thresh. He smiled warmly at me, nodding his head once in a subtle hello. I warily smiled back, a million questions running through my head. I guess he figured this, because he gestured with his head towards the forest behind him, before getting up from his table and disappearing into the clearing.  
"I'll be right back." I said, although no one at my table took any notice really. Elena and Rosalie were sitting eagerly for dessert to arrive, and Katniss was off in her own world.

I wrapped my jacket around my self, the cold air biting at my exposed skin. I saw Thresh leaning against a tall and sturdy tree, a cigarette lazily hanging from his lips. A smile broke out across his face as I walked further into the forest. "Hey, Bella." He slipped the cigarette out from beneath his lips, flicking it across the air until it descended onto the moss carpeted floors.  
I smiled back. "Hi Thresh." I wrapped my arms further around my torso, a poor attempt to stop shaking.  
"I assume that you have some questions for me?" He asked, slipping off his worn and faded jacket and handing it to me. I gave him a small smile as I felt the warmth of his jacket envelope me.  
"Katniss said that we might be relocating." I said, biting my lip. Thresh gave me a comforting smile, taking three steps to fill the gap between us. He reached his hand up to my face, gently tugging my lip free from between my teeth. He nodded at my question. "I assume you've dreamed of him at least once or twice?" He raised his eyebrows as I sucked in a sharp breath of air. His eyes darted towards the fading scar on my shoulder, hovering there for several seconds.  
"Can he really find me from those dreams?" I asked, not fully answering his question. Thresh grimaced in front of me, his forehead creasing. "We'll make sure he can't. We'll keep you safe." His deep brown eyes searched my face. "I'll keep you safe."

I smiled comfortingly at him. Despite my current situation, I did feel safe around Thresh. The cold air wrapped further around us both, sending a cold chill creeping along my body. I could see the compassion present in Thresh's face as he moved forwards, wrapping his sturdy arms around my small frame. I was pressed against his chest. I could feel his body heat warming me through the many layers that I was wearing. Was I _really_ that cold? I closed my eyes as I rested against Thresh's chest. I was so tired, despite the fact I had slept today, and was pretty convinced I could fall asleep right here and now.  
"We should probably head back." Thresh spoke. I peeled back my eyelids and moved back so that I could look at him. I nodded. "Yeah, we should."  
I don't know if it was the lack of sleep, or how I felt safe around Thresh, but somehow I could see myself with him in the future. Thresh's arms left my body, but he linked one of his hands with mine. Just as we were about to turn and head back to camp, an ear piercing scream broke the silence of the forest.

Thresh and I both whipped our heads around at the same time, in the direction of camp. Thresh took off in the direction of the shriek, tugging me behind him. We came to a halt at the forest end. In front of us, in the center of camp, was somebody whom I had hoped to never see again. "Edward." I whispered.  
He looked sinister standing there, illuminated dimly from the orange haze of the lamps. Another shriek filled the silence.  
First I noticed the blood on Edward's mouth. Then his collar. Then Demetri, on blood drenched grass, dead. His shirt had been ripped down the middle, showing the torn and mangled flesh which used to be his abdomen. His internal organs lay on the grass next to his lifeless body. A smirk stretched across Edward's face. He wiped the red substance away from his mouth with the back of his wrist, his eyes searching over the camp.

I cowered into Thresh's side as his eyes landed on me. A sinister grin broke out across his features. His red eyes ghosted over with anger and possession. While Edward was busy scrutinizing me, several silhouettes began moving across the campsite. Gasps of horror and silent whimpers erupted from each person as these silhouettes stepped onto the stretch of grass which was the camp. They each had red eyes, with sinister features and dark-lust filled eyes. They had found us.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to update.  
Thoughts? Comments?  
Thanks for reading. **


	8. American Horror Story

**I do not own Twilight. If I did, Edward would drink people blood like a big boy.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: American Horror Story

Thresh pulled me back viscously as a bloody Caius was thrown past us, bouncing once and then twice on the grass. My eyes zeroed in on the slit visible on his neck, thick and red blood oozing out and staining his clothes. The vampires behind Edward had begun running at inhuman speeds, blurs only visible as the searched the campsite for their 'beloved' mates. Screams and snarls filled the silence. Blood was painted on grass, tents, and people. Coating everything in death.  
The scene before me looked like something from a horror movie. The campers were all huddled together, screaming and crying hysterically as a hoard of Vampires crept up on them. One girl was crawling backwards on the grass, shaking her head frantically as tears streamed down her face, a tall and demeaning vampire caging in on her. Golden blonde snuck its way into my peripheral vision, my head snapping round to a disgruntled Rosalie. She was in the arms of who I could only assume was Emmett, with a large and bulky build, short brown curls, and antagonizing blood red eyes. Rosalie was thrashing around in his steel grip, sobbing recklessly every time his lips would come into contact with her skin.

I felt Thresh tugging at my hand. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the blood bath in front of me. My eyes remained unblinking as a fiery bronze figure leapt its way into the scene, the horrific bloodbath separating us both. His eyes held a deadly spark that was about to ignite.  
I finally allowed Thresh to pull me away from the camp site. I was only vaguely aware of him leading us deeper into the forest, the screams and animalistic sounds from the camp deafening the further we went in.  
Thresh stopped running suddenly. I collided into his back as his eyes scanned the darkened forest we were standing in. He pulled my hand once again, shoving me gently into the leaves and twigs of a bush. "Stay here." He whispered, before sliding a gun out from the back of his pants.  
I crouched down lower, despite the branches stabbing at me, and prayed for this all to be over. Tears had begun streaming down my face. I was shaking uncontrollably.  
I peeked through a slit in between the branches and leaves of the bush. I could see Thresh standing at least three meters away from me. He was holding his gun with both hands, aimed at a shadowed area of the forest.  
"I know you're there." Thresh said. His voice was unrecognizable, camouflaged behind anger and hatred for vampires.

A deep chuckle erupted from the shadows. Edward crept out from the shadow, his posture tall and deadly, with long and slow strides that gave him an atmosphere of pure corruption. His red eyes zeroed in on the gun in Thresh's hands. A sinister grin etched itself onto Edward's features and his eyes danced with amusement. "We both know that isn't going to do shit." His velvety voice coated each word. Thresh made no movements to lower his gun, keeping it aimed at Edward's marble-like chest. Edward rolled his eyes impatiently. He had begun to take long and slow strides towards Thresh, impatience prominent in his eyes. "If you give me the girl, I might just spare you." Edward said, a deep chuckle building up in his throat. Edward approached Thresh in a predatory way. Everything about him screamed 'Danger', but it drew me in like a moth to a flame. Edward came to a halt just in front of Thresh, so that the nose of the gun was just touching Edward's chest. The vampire looked thoughtful for several moments, before his signature smirk took over his face. "You like her."  
It wasn't a question. My eyes widened as Thresh made no move to defend the accusation. Edward chuckled again, only this time it was mockingly. His smirk was wiped from his face within seconds. In its place was a sneer, his upper lip reared back slightly so that the pointy tip of Edward's canine was visible to Thresh. His eyes were narrowed into slits, hovering over Thresh's neck. He looked like an angel of darkness. And he was going to kill Thresh.

I covered my mouth with my hand at an attempt to keep from crying out. Tears were falling freely now as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. Edward lunged at Thresh, a black and bronze blur, and within seconds pinned him to a large and thick tree. Thresh's gun fell from his hands, lost in the decaying leaves and low fog that was the forest floor. Edward's right hand was gripping at Thresh's throat; his other was balled up at his side. His long piano-fingers were pressed into Thresh's flesh. He was crushing Thresh's windpipe.  
I could feel myself shaking as I watched Thresh's eyes roll into the back of his head. His head hung to the side limply, a purple shade creeping along his face. Edward was going to kill him.  
I remembered Rosalie's warning from before; how Edward would kill anyone until he had found me. I squeezed my eyes shut as my heart beat hammered uncontrollably. I didn't want Thresh to die for me. He was too sweet. Too kind. He didn't deserve to die.  
I sucked in a sharp breath of air. Slowly, I rose from my cover in the bushes. My hands were wrapped around my torso as Edward's head snapped around to look at me. A wicked smirk stretched along his face. His grip loosened on Thresh considerably, until his body dropped from Edward's death grip and crumpled at the base of the tree. Edward turned to face me, cocking his head to the side as he examined my frantic state. Lust and possession flickered in his eyes and a deep chuckle vibrated from within his throat.  
"Hello, love."

I felt a sense of Déjà vu wash over. The familiarity of it all reminded me of my seventeenth birthday, and how so much had changed since then.  
I watched as Edward studied me from his spot in the clearing. I wanted to scream; to cry; to get my frustration out somehow. I wanted him to kill me for it to all be over. I didn't want anybody to suffer for me.  
Edward's eyes appeared crazed in the low light provided by the forest. He was sinfully gorgeous, and that was one of my biggest fears about him.  
The vampire before me cocked his head to the side, as though my internal breakdown was amusing to him. I watched perplexed as Edward held his arm out, palm facing up. His fingers curled towards his palm, beckoning me; challenging me to step forward and accept his hand.  
I stared at his hand as I felt the forest's cool breeze waft over my heated skin. It was dead silent, my heavy breathing being the only noise. I took a step back as my eyes flickered from his hand to his face. His eyes narrowed at my rejection, his out-stretched palm balling into a fist.  
"I'm not going with you." I said. My voice sounded frail from lack of speaking, and I winced at how weak I sounded. The corners of lips curled up maliciously. He cocked an eyebrow at me; challenging me one again. I felt determination surge through my veins as I pivoted on my feet as fast as I could, taking off into the forest.  
I pushed one leg ahead of the other as adrenaline coursed through my body. Tears from my eyes were lost in the wind as I gritted my teeth.A gasp fell from my lips and my eyes widened as my small body collided into a stone-like structure. Cool and steel arms snaked around my waist, pulling me further towards the stone structure. I began to claw at the arms holding me, struggling to get away from my captor. I felt the hard surface I was pressed up against vibrate as a deep and ruthless Chuckle escaped from Edward's throat. I felt my blood run cold as I looked up at Edward's face.  
He was grinning sinfully, reminding me of a thirsty man who just found water. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Did you _really_ think you could outrun me, love?" His velvet voice was laced with amusement. I froze as his head dipped down to nuzzle my neck; his nose running along from the base of my shoulder to my ear. I whimpered as I heard him growl ferociously, his grip around my waist tightening significantly.  
I felt his cool breathe ghost over the shell of my air. "Take off this jacket"- he reached out in front of me and fisted Thresh's leather jacket-"Or I will remove the threat myself." His eyes bore into mine and I knew that he meant he would kill Thresh. I nodded with wide eyes, relaxing when I felt his grip on my jacket loosen. He smiled devilishly. "Good girl." He stepped away and crossed his arms in front of his chest, watching me expressionlessly.

I lifted shaky hands up to the lapels of the jacket. I gripped them in my fingers, pushing them back so they would slide off my arms effortlessly. I shivered as the jacket left my body, pooling by my feet on the earthy ground. His eyes drifted over my body in approval. He grinned like the devil himself, his eyes fogging over with patent lust. I followed his eyes, glancing down at my attire. I was wearing a white T-Shirt that Rosalie had lent me, and Stefan had provided me with faded blue jeans and black converse. Not very sexy, if you ask me.  
"Much better." I could hear the smirk in his voice. He stepped towards me, dipping down and scooping me up into his arms so I was being carried bridal style. My face was buried in his chest, but instead of his amazing aphrodisiac, I could only smell blood and death. He walked at a brisk pace in the direction of the camp site, and I squeezed my eyes shut in sorrow when we approached the campsite.  
I opened my eyes at Edward stopped abruptly. I felt tears prickle behind my eyes at the crime scene.  
_All_ of the camp counselors were dead; their bloody remains were thrown recklessly around the camp, with throats torn out and blood coating their limbs. Half of the campsite was now empty. Only a couple of vampires remained behind to try and comfort their hysterical mates, or to scavenge what was left of the previous brawl.

"Emmett." I felt Edward's chest vibrate as he called out across the camp. I furrowed my eyebrows at how Edward would know Emmett… did Vampires keep in touch?  
Emmett rose from the center of the campsite, a hysterical Rosalie sitting at his feet.  
"Sup, Bro?" Emmett's deep voice boomed back. His eyes flickered to mine, before retreating to Edward's.  
"Isabella and I are leaving now. Need a ride?" Edward said. I shuddered as I thought of where we were going.  
A loud sob caused my eyes to fall to Rosalie's huddled form. She held one palm up against her chest, which kept opening and closing, as though she were clutching at something. Blood was smeared along her cheek and matted in her golden locks. She gasped for air, and it looked as though she was having a panic attack.  
"Nah, we'll head over later." Emmett replied, causing my eyes to retreat from Rosalie. I saw Edward nod at Emmett in the corner of my eye, and we continued walking again. While we retreated from my temporary-housing, I could hear Rosalie scream out, followed by a chorus of sobs. Edward held me tighter.  
"I'm glad that you're taking this well. Your friend seems to be hysterical." He spoke with amusement in his voice. My disgust towards these creatures rose.  
"He killed her parents." I muttered under my breath. Edward was silent after that comment.

After five minutes of silent walking, I could see a relatively large object obstructed from my view, hidden behind a curtain of trees. As we approached it, the object became easier to see. Moon light danced against the silver polish of the Volvo. It was parked on a gravel road which was used by the camp counselors. Edward gently stood me on the ground, though kept one arm wrapped tightly around my waist. His other hand dipped into the pockets on his black jeans. He fished around for several seconds before sliding his hand out of the pocket grasping car keys. I felt my breath catch in my throat at the realization that I would actually be in a _car_ with _Edward_, and that I had _no idea_ where we were _going!_  
Edward pressed a button the keys with his thumb, a mechanical 'beeping' eliciting from the vehicle.

He grasped my elbow softy while opening the passenger door, pushing me towards the black leather seat.  
"No!" I cried out suddenly, my hands latching onto the top of the car door. I pushed back as tears sprung to my eyes, refusing to get in a car with this monster. I heard Edward sigh behind me. Sobs racked my body and I shook my head in refusal. "No." I said again.  
The arm Edward had wrapped around my waist pulled me closer towards his torso and chest. His cool breathe fanned the back of my neck as he pressed his lips to my skin. He swept my hair gently over my right shoulder, a move that was too loving to have come from him. My vision was blinded by my tears and I could feel the urge to sleep overpowering me. Edward lifted me up into his arms, much similar to before, and leaned forward so that he was able to place me delicately onto the leather seat. He pressed his lips against my temple, pulling my seatbelt across my body and securing it with a click.  
He shut my door, and before I could blink he had opened his and slid into the driver's seat beside me. He winked as he slipped the keys into the ignition, the car roaring to life.  
"One more thing." He said. He pressed the 'lock' button on his car door, my blood freezing as I heard the click sound throughout the car.  
I hesitantly looked over to Edward. His lips stretched out into a grin that revealed his dangerous pearly whites. Another wink.

And then Edward revved the engine and we sped forward into what would be the beginning of my end.

* * *

**Early Update. Hurrah.  
I got bored and decided to write another chapter, as I have nothing productive to do with my life otherwise. **

**Thank you to all your reviews/follows/favourites/etc. I appreciate how much you like my story.**

**I will update soonish. Stay tuned!**

**PS, I stole the title from the TV Show 'American Horror Story', because I felt it would be fitting. Sorta.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**You know the drill; I don't own Twilight. I just use the characters as my personal puppets.  
Sorry for the late update. I have exams in a few weeks so I've been busy studying. **

Chapter Nine: Where to next?

No matter how many times I closed my eyes, the silent hum emitting from the Volvo would remind me where I was. I had been sitting in this cool and leather seat for the past sixty minutes, next to Edward, whom despite my refusal kept resting his cold and stone-like hand atop of my thigh. The road we were speeding along stretched for miles. Oranges and pinks and pale blues mosaicked the sky as the rising sun peeked over the trees in the horizon. I refused to look at Edward, let alone acknowledge him, but I could see him looking at me every known and then from the corner of my eyes.

"You should sleep." Edward cooed to me, breaking the silence. I hesitantly looked to him, his ruby orbs focusing on me intently, his eyebrows furrowing in disapproval. I shook my head slightly at him. I turned again to look out the passenger window as Edward sighed beside me. "You need to sleep. Now." His voice sounded strained and I hated how he was dictating what I should do. I turned my head to face him. His eyes were blazing with possessiveness as he watched me watch him.  
"Where are we going?" My voice was shaky from lack of use, and as I said each word I pressed myself further against the car door, away from Edward. His lips, which were pressed into a tight line, stretched into a knowing smirk. He reached up with one hand and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.  
"Sleep." He whispered. His features softened over as he reached into the back seat and swiftly retrieved a black leather jacket. With one hand still on the wheel, he positioned the jacket over my body as a make shift blanket. I rested my head against the frost bitten window, my eyes fluttering shut as sleep consumed me.

* * *

Something cold yet warm ghosted over my cheek. I felt sparks of electricity ignite my skin in its wake. I felt the object drift across the length of my neck, a smile curving onto my lips.  
"Wake up, Isabella." The smile was wiped from my face as Edward's velvet voice cooed delicately into my ear. I forced my eyelids apart and internally gasped at how close we were. We were still seated in Edward's silver Volvo, but the ignition was off and Edward was leaning over half of my seat. I could see the flecks of amber and gold in the center of his eyes, which held a protective look. I could see the amused grin in his eyes. "We're here." He said.  
My mouth was dry and I felt funny from dehydration and lack of food. Edward slipped his Jacket off my body, dropping it in onto the backseat where it originated. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened his door, swiftly closing it. He was at my door in seconds, pulling it open, dipping down to gently retrieve my fatigue form. He cradled me against his body as I took notice of where we were. It was a gravel parking lot, secluded by the tall evergreens of the surrounding forest, a long and gravel driveway leading from the car park and disappearing into the trees.  
Edward's boots crunched the gravel as he carried me towards a tall and looming building. The exterior was red brick that had faded and chipped away over the years. Large white frames paneled the high windows, which were barred like a prison cell. The tall trees casted a shadow on the decaying building, and I fought the urge to kick and claw my way out of Edward's arms.

Edward gently placed me on my feet by his side, wrapping an arm around my waist so that my body was crushed into his side.  
As we walked towards the brick structures dark and wooden front door, I felt fear consume my body. As if sensing my agitated behavior, Edward's grip on my waist tightened to an almost unbearable point.  
When we stopped in front of the dark wooden door, Edward tapped on it three times with his knuckle. He swiftly pressed down on the brass door handle, the wooden door swinging open and ushering me inside.

I was pretty surprised at the interior of the building. Although the outside looked as though it was decaying and abandoned, the inside was modernized and decorated with exquisite taste.  
The floors were beige and carpeted, white paint coating the four walls of the room. Four large and white pristine sofas had been placed on each fall, facing each other, dark coffee tables situated next to them.  
A sturdy looking oak desk sat at the far end of the room, an old looking computer occupying the large desk. A woman with caramel hair and a pointed face sat in front of the computer, and was currently engrossed in whatever lay on the screen. Edward cleared his throat next to me, the lady's head snapping up robotically.

She smiled at Edward, though her eyes were cold and empty. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked.  
I suddenly came to the realization we were at a hospital. Except it was run by vampires. And then I knew that I was the patient.  
"Edward Cullen, here for Doctor Carlisle." Edward spoke. He glanced down at me, grinning amusingly when I cowered from him. The caramel haired receptionist tapped away on an expensive looking computer, glancing up at Edward from the screen. "Down the hall, room five." She smiled coldly again, her gaze chilling me to the bone. Edward nodded his head solemnly. He gently pulled me down the pristine white hallway, past doors with locks and barred windows. I wanted to desperately to run and scream, but I knew that wouldn't end well for me.  
We approached a tall wooden door, with a golden '5' engraved on it. I had expected us to knock on the door, but instead Edward pushed the large door open and ushered me inside.  
The room was cold. The clean smell of alcohol purged my nose, but underneath it the metallic smell of blood was still there. I wanted to gag.  
There was a surgery table in the center of the room, a white linen cloth laid down with faded-pink blood stains. To the sides of the walls were large storage cupboards which had glass paneled doors. Through the glass I could see various types of surgical equipment, needles, and even restraints. I wanted to cry.

I heard the door behind us open. I turned in Edward's arms to watch a man enter the room. He had blonde hair, with alabaster skin and a white lab coat on. I pressed myself into Edward's chest when I saw his ruby red eyes land on me. An amused grin tugged at the corners of his lips. He lifted his gaze to Edward. "I see you found your mate?" The two exchanged a laugh, but said mate didn't find it very funny.  
"Routine checkup?" Doctor Carlisle asked, stretching rubber gloves over his cold hands.  
"The usual." Edward confirmed for him behind me.  
"I'll need her undressed and on the table." Carlisle said. He was holding a pale yellow file, reading through it. I felt Edward lift me from the ground, placing me gently onto the surgical table. I looked into his eyes, silently pleading with him. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to my temple. I squeezed my eyes shut and inhaled a sharp breathe of air. His hands grasped the thin fabric of the T-Shirt I was wearing, tugging it upwards and over my head.  
I was now sitting in my bra and my jeans. I was embarrassed and exposed. I felt the tears spill over as Edward pressed his lips to my shoulder, fiddling with the zipper on my faded denims. I snapped out of whatever haze I was in, trying to push his hands away from my jeans. "No." I pleaded quietly, looking up into his cold red eyes. He narrowed his eyes at me. A silent warning.

"Do we need to use the restraints, Edward?" Carlisle spoke up. His face was still hidden in the file, though I could hear the annoyance in his tone.  
Edward pulled my arms behind my back gently. He wrapped one of his hands around each of my wrists; effectively restraining them.  
"That won't be needed, Carlisle." He replied. His fingers dug into the waistband of my pants, pushing them down effortlessly. My shoulders began shaking as sobs racked my body. He dropped my jeans on the floor and unwrapped his cool hand from my wrists.  
I bought my knees up to my chest and hugged myself. I felt uncomfortable underneath the watchful eyes of Edward and Carlisle. My eyes followed Carlisle's swift and precise movements as he drifted around the surgical room. He was holding a large needle in his right hand, tapping at it with the fingers of his left.  
"I'll need you to hold her down."  
I felt Edward moving beside me. His arms slipped around my shoulders and down my forearms, gripping them, holding them behind my back. I began kicking with my free legs and struggling to get out of Edward's grip as strangled sobs found their way through my clenched teeth. I heard Edward growl next to me and saw the disapproving look in Carlisle's eyes as he neared me.  
"This is a flu prevention shot." He told Edward. His gloved hand slapped down onto the knee of my right leg, pressing it down against the clothed table. I felt him press the tip of the needle in the middle of my thigh. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I watched him prick my skin with the needle.  
I screamed in agony as I felt an acidic substance find its way into my bloodstream. It felt as though there was fire coursing through my blood. I hung my head in defeat as Edward pressed his lips against my temple, whispering comforting words into my ear, despite the fact they didn't comfort me at all.

"I apologize for the screaming, Edward." The blonde doctor spoke as he returned with yet _another_ needle. "Venom has been blended in with the shot to increase the absorption into the blood stream."  
He pressed the needle against the skin of my forearm, explaining to Edward that this injection was for strengthening my immune system. I gritted my teeth as I felt the needle stab its way into my flesh, its acid-like substance corroding my blood stream. I pressed my face into Edward's chest willing for this all to be over. Edward's hand ran through my hair soothingly. I gasped for air as I felt the burn slowly subsiding until my thigh was left with a numb tingling.  
I watched Carlisle's movements across the room through heavily lidded eyes. He opened a glass cabinet, searching thoughtfully for several moments before triumphantly retrieving an empty blood bag, and a needle. He turned towards Edward and I with a sadistic glint in his eye.  
"I'll just need to take some blood, and then we're all done here." My body stiffened as he said this.  
Did no body seem to care about what _I_ wanted? As Carlisle approached my body with the needle, I pressed myself into Edward's side. He wrapped his arms around my frail frame, and I tried to ignore the butterflies in my tummy.  
"Hold her down." Carlisle spoke precisely.

Edward's piano fingers wrapped around my forearms like vines. My leg was still numb from the previous injections, so I flinched when Carlisle gripped my knee and pressed it flat against the table. He poked the needle into my skin, and I looked way as I felt its sharp point slice through my flesh.  
I could feel myself becoming faint very fast. I felt fatigued and my body slumped against Edward's chest as Carlisle withdrew the needle from my leg. The room was spinning and I felt as though I were underwater.  
My head lulled back against Edward's body, dizzy from blood loss. Edward and Carlisle's voice sounded deep to me, and I couldn't understand what they were saying. I closed my eyes and gave in to the comforting feeling of sleep.

**What do you think?  
Too sadistic? Not sadistic enough? More EdwardxBella? Let me know with a quick review.  
Thank you for reading, I will **_**try**_** and update within the next seven days.**


	10. My New 'Safe-House'

**Sorry for the late update, I've been studying for exams.  
Sorry if I made Bella seem too 'submissive' in the previous chapter. I personally don't like a submissive Bella, but I was trying to make her paralyzed with fear. Nevertheless, here is the next chapter with a more fighty Bella.  
I don't own Twilight, if I did I would be writing this from my totes amazing mansion in California.**

Chapter Ten: My New 'Safe-House'

I felt soft silk chiffon caressing my skin as I tossed and turn. I drearily rubbed at my overheated skin, chills erupting over my body. The silence was comforting after what I had just been through. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming out in fury. I had been too consumed by fear yesterday to react, but I hated him. I hated Edward. I had to get out of here. _Where is here? _I sat up abruptly and was greeted by a very spacious and very dark room. I was in a bed which was completely alien to me; a dark wooden four-poster bed with velvet red curtains peeled back. My hands gripped at the black silk duvet. I knew that this was Edward's room. It scared me to think I was in it. On the wall opposite from me I could just make out a large wooden door, with an elegant gold door handle which I presumed to be locked.

To my right was a large bay window, perched high on the wooden boarded wall, moonlit darkness streamlining into my prison. The moonlight illuminated the black chaise couch and the mosaic Persian rug, and the rectangular coffee table. It basked the midnight-black grand piano sitting in the corner of the room, and the Victorian fireplace on the far wall. Bookshelves lined the walls; otherwise bone-chilling portraits of fear-stricken people permitted the rooms walls. I pulled my duvet up to my chest, taking into account for the first time what I was wearing. It was a white-silk nightie with a lace frill, which was much too short and exposing for my taste. Then the door swung open revealing Edward Cullen, all donned in black, the man of the hour. His ruby orbs were tinged with appraise as they ghosted over my terrified form. He smirked cockily and took a domineering step forward.

"Hello, love."  
I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes. I watched as he strolled across to my side of the bed, cocking his head and looking like the cat that got the cream.  
"You slept well I take it?" He raised his eyebrows in question. _Was he serious?_  
"Yes." I replied sarcastically. "Just great. Nothing better than being drugged into unconsciousness."  
He blinked, shock very apparent in his rubies, before throwing his head back and roaring in laughter. I folded my arms across my chest and waited for him to cease his laughter. He grinned at me in a boyish way and shook his head in disbelief.

"Feisty. I like it." He sat at the foot of my bed, which caused me to shuffle across to the opposite side as though he were plagued. His cold fingers caught my ankle through the sheets in steel like grip, halting my movements. He smirked playfully as he dragged me further down the bed by my ankle.  
I gripped pathetically at the headboard and even attempted to throw a pillow at him. The duvet had risen and revealed my leg, which was draped over Edward's lap. His piano fingers were dancing gracefully over the skin on my ankle. He was studying me with an intense expression present on his face. I quickly withdrew my leg, tucking it underneath my body before he could object.

His eyes narrowed at me.  
"Behave." He spoke. He stood from the bed and walked over to the wall, flicking a switch so that the room lit up with bright light. I squeezed my eyes shut as they burned from the overexposure.  
I heard the gust of wind before I opened my eyes to see him standing right in front of me, towering over me. I flinched slightly.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked with anger laced in my voice. Edward grinned as though this was all just a game, reaching out to push a stray curl behind my ear, my body stiffening as he dragged his pointer finger over my cheek bone.  
"Because you're mine." Was his clipped reply. I narrowed my eyes in defiance.  
"No, I'm not."  
"Watch it." He hissed. His eyes darkened and a snarl had worked its way onto his lips. "Now get up. I've decided to run you a bath, but with your current behavior I'm starting to have second thoughts." He pursed his lips momentarily. A toothy grin stretched across his face. "Actually, I would like to see you naked and wet. But next time I won't be so generous."

He strode towards the foot of the bed. He bent slightly and gripped the silk duvet in each of his granite hands, and with a whoosh had stripped the blanket from the bed. My eyes widened as he cocked his head towards what I assumed to be the bathroom; a black door on the wall by the bed. I watched as Edward made his way towards this newfound door, winking at me once before opening it and disappearing inside. I could hear the sound of running water echoing throughout the room. While Edward busied himself with running my bath, I cast a glance towards the window. Images of running and leaving Edward swarmed my thoughts.

"Isabella." My head snapped towards a stern looking Edward standing by the ajar door. He quirked an eyebrow. "What's gotten your pretty little head so worked up?" I suppressed an eye roll as he smirked _again_.  
"Nothing." I replied. He nodded solemnly.  
"Your bath is running, you should probably come and get ready." He grinned in amusement as lust clouded over his eyes, making him look like a dominant predator. I nodded nervously, lifting myself from the bed with shaky legs. I could feel my heart beat increasing as I walked hesitantly towards Edward and the bathroom door. I could tell he was amused by my nervousness. I brushed past him as I walked into the bathroom. I made a move to close the door when his foot shot out in between the wall and the door. I jumped back as the pushed open the door with a disapproving look. He turned his back to me as he shut the door, locking it, tsking at me.

"Oh, Isabella." He mocked. As he turned to look at me realization hit that I was locked in a bathroom with Edward. My eyes widened as fear as he took another daunting step forward.  
"What are you doing? Get out!" I spat, panicking. He laughed through another toothy grin, shaking his head in amusement.  
"And what? Miss out on all the fun?" He lifted an eyebrow. I crossed my arms over my chest as I felt heat flare up my cheeks. _Damn my blush_. Edward stepped close towards me and leaned down so that we were eye-to-eye. He smiled crookedly at my naïve behavior.  
"Who do you think is going to be bathing you, Love?" He whispered over my heated flesh.

I gaped at him in horror as he bent down to dip his hand into the nearly-full tub. He looked up at me and I could see the excitement written across his face. "Water's ready." He shut the tap off and the room fell silent instantly. His eyes focused in on my white nightgown. He nodded towards it.  
"You can take that off, too."

I cast a look towards the floor, to anywhere but Edward, my eyes widening in horror.  
"You can't bathe in a nightgown, Isabella." He whispered amusingly. I could feel the tears building up behind my eyes, and I had to resist the urge to tackle him; to hit him aimlessly.  
I jumped and my head snapped up when I felt his cool hands resting lightly on my hips. He held me closer to him when I struggled, his grip becoming tighter, but not unbearably painful.  
"Relax." He breathed. His eyes looked unusually calm; _eye of the storm._ "It'll be alright. It'll calm your nerves." He began to guide me gently towards the edge of the porcelain bath. His cool fingers toyed with the thin strap on my right shoulder, before pulling it away so it hung loose on my arm. I felt bile rose up in my throat. I made a move to pull away, but his hand jotted out and wrapped around my wrist in a death trap. I struggled against him, his other hand pushing at the middle of my back so I fell against his chest.

"Let go of me!" I spat out between clenched teeth. I pounded at his chest with my free fist, ignoring the sting I felt each time I hit him. His hand, which was previously pressing down on my back, quickly snatched down on my other wrist. I struggled pathetically against his superhuman grip. I kicked his shin with my right foot, which resulted in me groaning out in pain. Edward didn't say anything as I continued my assault on him. He just watched me curiously with half-narrowed eyes.  
After several minutes of my failed attempt at freedom, I hung my head in defeat as exhaustion racked my body. Edward slowly withdrew his hands from around my wrists, ghosting them along my flesh until they once again rested on my hips. He quirked a brow.  
"Are you finished?"  
I didn't respond. Instead I looked away in anger. I bit the insides of my cheek to keep from crying out in pain and embarrassment.

Edward's hands ghosted down my hips, toying with the lace frill at the bottom of my nightie. I silently pleaded with him, my eyes wide with fear. He looked at me, but his face was expressionless, and his eyes held an emotion that was unrecognizable.  
"Raise your arms." He said. I jutted my jaw out stubbornly.  
"No."  
Edward rolled his eyes and sighed at my behavior. "Are we _really_ going to go through this again?" He gave the lace frill a tug. "You can either behave and comply, or I can force you. Your choice." He spoke coolly. His eyes narrowed into slits. "Now, arms up."

Stubborn being my middle name, a took a step back so that the lace frill slipped from in between his fingers. I glared at him as he fisted his hand, his eyes narrowing threateningly.  
"I said no." I spoke in defiance. I balled my hands at my side as he watched me. He stood tall and poised, looming over me, his rubies flecked with black. His lips were pressed into a thin line, his expression murderous. He took a dominating step toward me. I stood my ground, all though I was shaking with fear.  
"Isabella." He hissed. He raised his eyebrows in warning. I was pushing it.  
I thought about how he had taken me from my home. How I could no longer feel safe, or protected, or sane. I thought of my father; I didn't even know if he was alive. I worried for Rosalie. For Thresh. And then I lunged at Edward with my right fist raised, my teeth bared and my eyes narrowed. I didn't expect him to catch my fist easily in his palm, my body colliding with his marble chest. I looked up at him through my lashes, my brave façade diminishing as I cast a glance at his expression.

He looked livid; beyond murderous. He looked like a true vampire in all his predator glory. His upper lip was pulled back and his pearly white canines made me reevaluate my actions. His cool breathe fanned across my face as fear crept through me.  
"I think it's time," he spoke through bared teeth. "You learn _just_ who's in charge."

Shit.

**Please read/review/etc.  
There will be ****no**** rape scenes in this story, just letting you know. ****If**** there is a lemon it will be fully consented.  
Thanks for reading xx**


	11. Blackmailed to heaven

**Please read/review/etc.  
There will be ****no**** rape scenes in this story, just letting you know. ****If**** there is a lemon it will be fully consented.  
Thanks for reading xx**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I **_**just**_** finished a load of exams, but I am now free until February!  
I don't own Twilight.  
And did anyone else love Aros' creepy laugh in Breaking Dawn? …**

**BTW, Shitty-amateur lemon in this scene. R-18 or whatever, I guess.**  
**But it is bad. I kinda laughed when writing it. It's my first lemon ever. If you wanna be my official lemon-author for this fanfic, PM me. xx**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Blackmailed to heaven

My eyes widened as he made no move to release my fist. His darkened orbs pierced right through me, and I could feel anger radiating from his marble like body.  
I hesitantly pulled my fist back, and to my surprise it slipped from between his talon like fingers. Relief washed through me, but diminished as he quickly snaked an arm around my waist, slamming my small body into his. His face reminded me of a demon from a nightmare; his eyes had darkened considerably, piercing through me. I looked away in fear.  
"Isabella." His tone was mocking. "Not so brave now, are we?" He said it humorously, but I could hear the edge to his voice. I kept my gaze locked on the smooth marble flooring as he spoke.  
I refused to look at him as his fingers curled underneath my chin, forcing my head up. A sinister smirk was etched on his face as he took in my scared state.  
"We'll have so much fun with you." He murmured more to himself.

I wrapped my arms around my too-small frame as I observed the crazed look in his eyes. Fear bubbled in the pit of stomach as a haze of worry settles over me like fog. Was he going to hit me? I bit my lip as I felt tears prickle behind my eyes.  
Edward firmly grabbed my right elbow, though not enough to hurt me, and began pulling me out of the bathroom. Once we were back in my bedroom, he pushed against my shoulders with both hands so that fell –surprised and startled- against the duvet-stripped bed. I blinked up at him with wide and fearful eyes. I watched perplexed at the smirk that stretched across his face. His eyes grew dark as they roamed over my body. My eyes widened drastically when he kneeled on the edge of the bed by my feet.  
He winked at me as he suddenly hoisted his black shirt over his head, leaving a very shirtless and very handsome vampire at my feet. I scrambled backwards as he began crawling up my body. My heart was beating dangerously fast as I scrutinized his every move.

I pressed myself further against the headboard when I felt his sweet breathe hitting my face. I stared unblinking into his fiery red eyes, which were clouded with lust and anger. I bit my lip as he braced his hands either side of my head on the headboard, caging me in. I felt fear consume me as he leaned down to nuzzle my neck, his cool breathe raising Goosebumps on my exposed skin.

I opened my mouth to say no, but found myself biting back a moan as his tongue came into contact with my neck. Edward was placing open mouthed kisses along the length of my neck, his cool tongue dancing against my heated flesh. I closed my eyes at this feeling euphoric feeling engulfed me.  
My logical side began screaming at me to push him away; to yell and scream and claw my way to victory. But I was too far gone.  
I moaned quietly when I felt his lips nibbling on the lobe of my ear. His hands were slowly trailing down the length of my body, stopping just above my bent knees. They ghosted over my flesh.

Slowly, he began to push my legs apart, distracting me with his talented tongue against my neck and across my collarbone. I could feel a wetness pooling between my legs. His right hand slowly slid down my thigh, stopping just before my heated core.  
I sucked in a gasp of air as I felt his long piano finger pressing against my slit through wet fabric. He smiled against my collarbone as he dragged his finger up the length of my slit, my back arching involuntarily. My hands reached up to fist at his hair when I felt him gently pushing at my clit through my drenched panties. I bit back yet another moan as he kissed his way up the length of my neck.

I felt a warm tingling in the base of my stomach as his finger circled around my button, my panties getting in the way of his talented fingers.  
I felt his cool breathe at the shell of my ear as he pressed his finger harder. I moaned this time. Loudly.  
"Isabella." He breathed. I nodded at him as my nipples hardened through the thin silk fabric.  
He added another finger and more pressure to my sensitive clit. I gasped at the feeling.  
"I own you." He whispered across the shell of my air. His free hand had moved across my body to my chest, and he was rubbing at my hardened nipple through the nightie. My back arched, pushing my breasts further against his hand. He began stroking my clit with more force. I felt the feeling in my stomach grow warmer as it went straight to my core. He twisted my hardened nipples through the fabric of my nightie, a gasp leaving my lips.

"You are mine." He spoke quietly again. I nodded as my hands grabbed at his hair and tugged. I almost cried when I felt him push my panties aside, his cool flesh stroking my clit. I began grinding my hips against his hand.  
"Say it." He whispered against my jawline. I cried out in ecstasy when I felt him pinch at my clit before he resumed his stroking. A strangled moan left my lips as I felt his fingers so close to my aching core. I could feel and _hear_ how wet I was down there. His teeth grazed my ear lobe as his fingers continued to pet and stroke my sensitive bud.  
"I'm yours." I whispered as I felt my climax nearing.

And then just like that it was gone.

I was pulled out of my lust-filled haze, my eyes snapping open. Edward was no longer positioned over my body, bust instead he was sitting at the foot of the bed, a smug expression accompanied by another smirk. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. He just winked at me, watching me with amusement as I came down from my high.  
"What the _hell_ was that?" I spat at him. I felt embarrassment flood my body as I was left with an aching feeling in between my legs.  
"That, Isabella, was you admitting who you belong to." Edward spoke confidently and smugly. He raised his eyebrows at me when I began shaking my head frantically.  
"No, I don't belong to you! And you had no right to touch me like that!" I folded my arms over my chest at a pathetic attempt to cover my still-hardened nipples. I resisted the urge to rub my legs together. Edward chuckled darkly as he rose from the bed like a dark angel. I pushed myself up off the bed, my legs weak from my _almost_ orgasm.

"I didn't exactly _hear_ you saying no." Edward teased as he loomed over me. I opened my mouth to retaliate, but couldn't form a coherent sentence. Instead I snapped it shut again. Edward smirked.  
"You blackmailed me." I spat. He raised his eyebrows in obvious amusement.  
"I didn't blackmail you, love." He grinned. "I was just letting you know who owned you." He spoke with complete seriousness.  
"And besides," he began, walking across the room to the large double doors. He turned around to look at me as he opened them. "That was just a preview." He winked at me before sliding through the doors and slamming them shut.

I stood there, sexually frustrated and angry. This is never a good combination. I growled as I collapsed back onto the bed, resisting the urge to scream into a pillow when I heard Edward's deep laugh from outside the doors.  
Tomorrow, I will plan my escape. I _will_ get out of here, or I'll die trying.

I just hope it's not the latter…

* * *

**Like I said, I suck at lemons. Let me know if you thought it was bad, or really bad. (And no it wasn't a rape scene because Bella never said no.)**

**If you want to be my official lemon-author for this fanfic, PM me a hot and steamy paragraph of Eddy and Bella going at it. (No rape scenes.) I don't think I could write an actual lemon. I would be giggling too much.**

**Read/Review/Etc. Ily bby #YOLO**


End file.
